makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Cirno
Biography Cirno is an ice fairy who is exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she is sometimes considered stupid. She also appears to have a superiority complex in regards to others, seeing as she once said "I'm the strongest!” Despite this, she is smart enough to know when she is in deep trouble and she can also read, unlike some of her peers, such as Mystia Lorelei. She can also count. Customs Tier 1: Her actual attire. Tier 2: Her schoolgirl outfit. Tier 3: Her attire that looks like Mei from Overwatch. Move list Special Cards *Icicle Shot - Cirno creates icicles and shoots them towards the enemy. They're weak, but holding down the button will make more of them. Attack speed is high, good for pinning down the enemy. *Freeze Touch Me - Cirno lowers her own body temperature, freezing the air around her. Touch her if you dare. *Midsummer Snowman - Cirno rolls a ball of ice. The ball continues to grow in size, and hurls itself at the enemy. Counts as a melee attack during the rolling. *Little Iceberg - Cirno forms ice cubes overhead, and throws them at the enemy. She can only make them from her hands, so it's kind of tough for her to use this move while flying. *Frost Pillars - Cirno injects a great amount of cold air at her feet and creates large frost pillars that thrust her opponent into the sky. A byproduct of her freezing frogs all the time. *Freezing Light - Cirno fires a frost beam in three directions. A good, stable, all around move, born from the simple idea that three is better than one. *Icicle Lance - Cirno creates frost pillars at her feet and shoots them into the sky as projectiles. The pillars can hit even as they're being formed. Useful not only as anti-air, but also at close range. *Icicle Sword - Cirno creates a weapon from ice, and using that, pierces the enemy. There's a few weapons she can create with ice, but since she has no idea how to use them, they're pretty useless. *Ice Charge - Cirno covers herself with ice and tackles the enemy. A quick, decent skill. *Ice Kick - Cirno goes in for a flying spin kick while generating ice all around. There's actually no need for the spinkick, but she thinks it's cool. *Icicle Bomb - Cirno shoots out and unstable low temperature ice block. The block approaches the enemy and shatters. If the hit is good, there'll be a pleasant sound. *Frozen Technique - Cirno shoots out a wave of cold at a short distance, and freezes the enemy. No point in guarding this move. If this move is grazed, Cirno is pretty defenseless. Super Cards *Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun" - Cirno fires 20 icicles at the opponent in a narrow spread. Whiffs at close range. *Frost Sign "Frost Columns" - Cirno covers the ground with ice, hitting the opponent 1-3 times and temporarily freezing them. Cirno is able to hit frozen opponents. *Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado" - Cirno summons a huge tornado, hitting the opponent 1-18 times. *Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere" - Cirno spins around to generate freezing air, which then trails behind her for a short time. After a moment, the trail will gradually burst into ice like a fuse, hitting the opponent. Ultra Card *Ice Cube "Great Crusher" - Cirno beats down the opponent with a huge ice clump. Miscellaneous Introduction *Eye'm the strongest! Show me who's the strongest one! *Time for the freezing! *Yay! I'll be stronger instead of weakness! *CIRNO WILL SMASH PUNY WEAKLING! *Aw yeah! *Let's have teamwork together, my friends! (with the combination of Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia and/or Daiyousei) *Ha ha! One of my targets is now here for pranks! Ha ha! (vs. Reimu) *I can even freeze magicians anytime! (vs. Marisa/Byakuren/Patchouli) *So, you're friends with the other shrine maiden targeted for my pranks? Oh well. (vs. Sanae) *You ready to show how brainy this outfit is, friend? (vs. Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia) *Alright, my friend! Let's play! (vs. Daiyousei) *Whoa! You used to be stronger enough! (vs. Dun/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Allen/Ronn/Guerrilla/Yuugi) *Let's see if I can resist fire with ice! (vs. Mokou/Captain Neo/Solo/Tenjin/Shota/Kevin/Magician Type X/Skullus) *If this robot is big, is it stronger enough? (vs. Voltrex) *Wow! Nice to meet the fellow youths! Can you play with me? (vs. Yomo & Vince) *Another fairy? Oh hello and nice to meet ya! (vs. Clownpiece) *Hey! It's a winter guy with bombs! Time to see how strong you are! (vs. Kirov) *Now you will know that I'm the strongest, evil alien! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka! *Baka! *DUMMY DUMMY DUMMY DUMMY DU-duwah! *Bleh! *Ha ha! Victory Pose *Ha! Of course I win! I’m just… *Eye am the strongest in the world! *You're too late to get stronger! *Yippee! I've beaten here! *There's nothing I can't freeze! *You're weak! Ha ha ha ha ha! *Team 9 wins! Yay! (with the combination of Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia and/or Daiyousei) *The shrine maiden can't do anything this time! (vs. Reimu) *Ding dong! The witch is frozen! (vs. Marisa/Byakuren/Patchouli) *Another shrine maiden has been smashed! (vs. Sanae) *Because I'm so smart in this outfit than yours anyway! (vs. Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia) *That was fun to play! See you next time! (vs. Daiyousei) *Wow! I cannot wait to fight someone tougher! (vs. Dun/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Allen/Ronn/Guerrilla/Yuugi) *Hot hot! That was warmly rough. (vs. Mokou/Captain Neo/Solo/Tenjin/Shota/Kevin/Magician Type X/Skullus) *I think this junk is not so strong, is it? (vs. Voltrex) *Hope we can have some fun to play again, young adventurers! (vs. Yomo & Vince) *The craziness here is done, patriot! So see ya around! (vs. Clownpiece) *How preventive against my frosty power! (vs. Kirov) *Eye finally won and am the strongest of all! (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) * *crying* *Eye'm the weakest? Throw Attempt *Duwah! Other quotes during battle *CIRNO SMASH PUNY WEAKLING WITH GLACIER! (during the activation of Ice Cube "Great Crusher") Win Quotes So weak! That was like doing warm-ups before practice! Make fun of me and your tongue will get scalded! I'm gonna have to look for some stronger opponents! Even if some things can't be frozen, I've gotta keep my pride! I dunno what anime fans or prom nights are, but I made ya cry, didn't I? Eye'm the strongest! Believe it. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Check it out. That's why I'm the strongest. vs. Reimu: Won't you go over to those other fairies for me? vs. Marisa: Even with all that layering, it's useless! You can't keep out of the cold. vs. Sakuya: I don't wanna work in a mansion like that! vs. Sanae: Man, another shrine maiden! All shrine maidens do is exterminate every youkai! vs. Alice: Uh, have we met somewhere? Can't remember... vs. Youmu/Minamitsu: I don't really get along well with phantoms... vs. Netsu/Aiko: You can't scare me with that blade! Why? Because I am the strongest. vs. Suika: What's this? It seems I've got such a captivating smell... vs. Butch/Reisen: I know all about it! That rabbit turns white in the winter. vs. Aya: Did you see? A big incident came up and scared the heck out of everyone! vs. Meiling/Lan: In my hands, even a lotus falls apart! vs. Suwako: Go into hibernation! Sleep in the cold! Y'know? When you freeze a hibernating frog, it doesn't wake up... ever. vs. Iku: Ice clings to your body when you're in the clouds... I hate that. vs. Tenshi: If you're going to pickle veggies, do it before you eat them! But you don't need to pickle a rock. vs. Utsuho: Gyaaahー Doesn't this mean... I'm stronger than the sun? Yes! There's no way I can lose! I'm the strongest, most invincible fairy of all! vs. Komachi: Fear death!? Not with that lame scythe. vs. Patchouli: Your surroundings are full of unnatural naturalness! vs. Yuyuko: You phantoms sure are crazy... vs. Yukari: That's it, isn't it? You're just pretending to understand those hard-to-understand things you say, aren't you? vs. Mystia: My ice even makes the flying birds drop down. vs. Tewi: I won't lose to a rabbit that can't cross the sea! vs. Medicine: Fairies are not so weak that they can be looked down upon by dolls! vs. Yuuka: Perhaps I'll make you into an ice flower! vs. Shikeiki/Sam: What's that? Thinking about such difficult things is boring, you know. vs. Rin: Don't you make a lot of useless movements? He he. vs. Remilia/Flandre: Surely, vampires don't have anything to brag about these days. vs. Kagerou/Mamizou/Warcanine/Roxanne/Momiji/Aip: You would be hibernated sooner, because winter just came early! vs. Raiko: Quiet, you've been clanging and banging since the morning! vs. Rumia/Wriggle: This is why I’m the brains of this girly attire! vs. Dun/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Allen/Ronn/Guerrilla/Yuugi: Well you're not very tough enough now, are ya? Are ya?! vs. Rina: If you wanna see how aggressive the people are, then it's good to go. vs. Gast: Icicles are better weapons than knives! vs. Keine: There's only one thing you want to teach your kids that I'm the strongest! vs. Ichirin: Tell your friend that bigger don't mean to get stronger! vs. Voltrex: Bigger size means nothing to be stronger! vs. Moai king: Ha ha! King or not, you can't match the strongest fairy! vs. Kokoro/Seija: Let all know that Gensokyo is under my turf now! vs. Mokou/Captain Neo/Solo/Tenjin/Shota/Kevin/Magician Type X/Skullus: Ah! Get that filthy fire away from me because I am aware of melting!!! vs. Billmore/Josh/Landon/Deniel/Barris/Dick/Nash/Millard/Commandar Bon/William/Travis/David/: How's that if I jammed that for you? vs. Yomo & Vince/Katana: A poor misguided youth in over his/her head. I'll be happy if I enjoyably spare your life. vs. Satori: Hmph! Looks like my brain is strongly psychic for you to handle. vs. Futo: Messing the dishes up makes me blamable and drives you mad, but ghostly. Surely scary, though. vs. Koishi: Whoa! Your telephone is too spooky even with a knife! vs. Kaguya: Your eternal lineage don't mean jack against the strongest fairy like me! vs. Nue: The strongest fears nobody! Ha ha! vs. Kogasa: I thought you can surprise me as the strongest fairy. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Wow! Free Wishes! For my first wish, I wish for a million more wishes to come! vs. Kasen: Your pets will become turned into ice statues for the strongest! vs. Dr. Horace: It's not a surprise you wish to know the science of the strongest! vs. Hecatia: Awesome! I just beaten a god! I really am the strongest ever! vs. Roy/Chieftain/Metal Commando: Ouch! If I was getting stronger, your armor is much harder than I thought so! vs. Kirov: Stay cool, winter guy! Bombs don't make you stronger to me due to my size, but you tried to prevent the cold! vs. Demo/Don Pepe: You were gonna get boomed once I had enough to beat stronger! vs. Sumireko: Trust me, kid. You’re not the only strongest. vs. Junko: Hey, weakling! You're not tougher to purify anything. vs. Clownpiece: Wow! Nice flag for a fellow fairy who drives anything crazy! vs. Byakuren/Craig: So long, speed driver! You got slower once I freeze you! vs. Miko: Hey! I want the frosty blue! vs. Nitori: Maybe I'll freeze your precious waters to suffer a consequence for your miserable attempts! vs. Soro/Gyro/Frank: Your behavioral aviation must stay frosty and go fly to the cool clouds! This will make you enjoyable, right? vs. Seiga: Taoism is so tough in the face of the strongest! vs. Hina: There's no need to have luck when you're the strongest! vs. Axl: I guess this dreamy warrior needs to settle for being the second strongest. vs. Guy: Eye'm the strongest of all kind at ease with you, action hero! vs. Daiyousei: Like playing hide 'n seek, I'm very sorry for forgetting you when I met those 3 mischievous fairies. So I'll never forget you for now on! vs. Dean/Muay/Jun/Keung/Marvin: Fighters from the outside world like you didn't prepare you for the strongest! Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Why don't you go back home as a kid? Your parents are still worrying about you when you're gone. Josh: Stop messing around here and take to safety place, kid! Sam: That was being easy on me to take you on. Then why the heck was I so disappointed in weirdness and annoyance? Axl: You are an ice fairy, eh? And you played with cold. What an enjoyment! Gast: The fairies could do a better job! Landon: An ice fairy, eh? I wonder if I want to hunt down something snowy. Barris: So much cold! So much cry-oh! But you childish girl is not so funny no more, huh? Kevin: Never send a kid to involve a glorious war! Captain Neo: You should go back to your home. Children have certain obligations, young one. Butch: If you want to engage for real, come and get me. I have no time for child's play. Allen: That is a cool breeze on a hot day now, friend! Gyro: You kids want to play with bamboo-copters too? Or would you like me to fly with my chopper? It's up for you to decide. Dick: You kiddos wouldn't be in the battlefield because terrorism is always dangerous for you. Do you importantly understand this? I hope you will be evacuated. Metal Commando: If this happens for horrible weirdness, you are in trouble, young one. So take a shot. Millard: A folkloric creature from some fairy tale stories I ever seen since I was a child. Reimu: How stupid. There's no way you can win against me. Marisa: Ah, my bad. I actually haven't seen a Daidarabotchi. Sanae: Oh my, I heard fairies are just small fry but... Byakuren: Such energetic children these days. Mamizou: You appeared to be younger, but youth does not beat experience. Aya: Actually, I think fairies are the most interesting creatures. And the one over there is most interesting of the fairies. Kaguya: That breeze feels pretty good. Mokou: So I with control over fire defeats you with control over ice? No big surprise there. Ichirin: Stay frosty and do your own obligations instead of playing your pranks, child. Reisen: Your wavelengths are short. I wonder if that's because you have a tempestuous disposition. Koishi: That is for chilling out my mind that can cause brain freeze! Nitori: Freezing precious waters is still miserable against Kappas like me! So I don't want to be like that. Futo: Thou must stop messing my dishes with ye icy power like sliding on the frozen floor. Or else, I'll be spiritually mad with Okiku-san at thee! Miko: What a childish fairy! You made me laugh with your silliness! Kasen: Don’t feel bad. It’s natural to lose someone with more experience. Kokoro: Your smile truly matches your spirit. Commandar Bon: You're weak and your performance doesn't make you a troop, little girl! Train some proper skills to be stronger! Shinmyoumaru: Nu uh! I'm the only one who gets the lucky mallet! Ending (Cirno is finding the members of Team 9 at Misty Lake) Cirno: Hmm... Where did my friends go? (Cirno keeps doing this, but Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia later appear behind the trees to meet her as their team leader) Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia: Surprise! Cirno: Whoa! I can't believe that we played hide and seek again! Mystia: Yes we did! Rumia: We seemed to get along and appear together to support you! Wriggle: Yeah! We like it as our team! Cirno: I really expect that for our team assembly, but where's Daiyousei? Wriggle: Maybe she's going somewhere in the Misty Lake. Cirno: Oh really? (Daiyousei appears to approach her friend Cirno) Wriggle: Looks like we got her! Ha ha! Daiyousei: Sorry, my friend. I am too late to meet you here. Cirno: Ha! Where have you been? Daiyousei: I've been somewhere in this place looking for you. Cirno: So, you used to play hide and seek like us too. Daiyousei: Of course! Rumia: It's usually the same thing. Mystia: The number of our team is clearly completed. Then what will we do next in order to make us interested? Cirno: Our plan now is to go and search the Three Mischievous Fairies for fun because I want to become stronger than before as our team! Do you absolutely agree with that, my friends? Daiyousei: Yep. Rumia: Yeah. Wriggle: Yahoo! Mystia: Absolutely! Cirno: Team 9, let's prepare to get through it! (Cirno and the members of Team 9 are going to look for the Three Fairies of Light and have fun against them) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Characters